A Game of the Soul
by shadow of eyes
Summary: After six long months Seto Kaiba has been rescued from the hands of a cult, barely alive... But what has happened to the CEO and who is his new companion? What is he hiding from his friends and family? I OWN NOTHING! Please Review! No pairings... T rated for laungauge and graphic bloody scenes.
1. The Deal

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**SETO KAIBA**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Are you willing to make a contract with me?<em>**" A ominous voice asked from the voidless darkness.

I wasn't surprised by the voice, in fact I had grown accustomed to the unknown voices that surrounded me in the darkness for the last six months.

I take one wrong turn when walking down a street in London while I'm on business, and some lunatics take me captive...

What's even more deranged was they were cultist...

Not like the Ishtars who woshiped a long dead mummy of a king...

The demon summoning, virgin killing, and blood drinking kind of cultist...

For the last six months they brutally tortured me;

Sticking knives into my body at multiple points and leaving them there...

Heating up metal rods and searing them into my skin...

Barely feeding me but once a week so I became almost skeletal...

Kicking, punching and beating in my body, until I was unable to move and my bones were breaking or steady on the course to breaking...

But the worse part was my leg... It had broken when they knocked me out six months ago and they never set it, in fact they made it worse.

Now it healed into a painful position to where I couldn't stand even if I wanted to...

Once they saw my leg in this position, they knew I couldn't escape...

They trapped me and now...

I was shell of the man I once was...

I was broken beyond repair and now...

Now they're going to kill me for some ritual to summon...

"**_Again I ask, do you wish to form a contract with me Mr. Kaiba_**?" The voice asked again.

The darkness vanished to reveal me lying on a table practically naked except for the blood red blanket covering my lower half. A mix of black and white feathers floated down into a sea of feathers all around me and a large raven was perched above me on a branch of a tree.

My body had none of the disfigurments that littered me from my days within the cultist cage... I didn't feel the horrible pains of the cuts or broken bones...

In fact... I felt nothing...

Clearly this was some sort of delusion...

I might as well play along...

I looked up and asked sarcasticly, "What kind of contract?"

The voice replied in a soft methodical tone, "**_If you accept, I shall become your loyal servant and grand you all that you desire, your every wish, but in return..._**"

I knew there was going to be a fee...

Even in my delusions, people are trying to get money or something from me.

I wonder how much money he wants from...

"**_In return when the contract is up, I devour your soul..._**"

I looked up and said, "What?!"

Okay this is getting really weird...

I yelled, "Enough with this delusion! What the hell is going on?!"

The voice laughed and said, "**_Funny, you're the one who summoned me, I'd just assume you'd know what I am? _**"

Summoned?

Sure, I called out for help, but summoned?

How the hell did I manage that?!

The voice replied in a purr, "_**Well Mr. Kaiba, you aren't dreaming... This is all happening because you soul cried for help... and I came to aid you since you have already rejected the faith...**_"

Rejected the faith...

Sounds like Mokuba when he tries to get me to go to church...

I don't even believe in God and the question me about faith...

Enough with the damn games.

I looked around and asked, "Who are you?! Where are you?! Show yourself!"

The voice laughed and said, "_**I'll answer them in reverse for you Mr. Kaiba... I am right above you Mr. Kaiba, perched in the tree.**_"

I looked up at the bird and said, "No way... No way in Hell your are the damn bird!"

The raven's eyes glowed an unearthly red and it said, "_**Funny that you should metion Hell. **_**_As for who I am is simple... I am a demon which you have summoned to save your life... The very one your soul beconed for..."_**

A demon...?

It can't be...

Dammit, I didn't even believe this magic crap and I'm talking to a demon...

A demon who wants my soul...

That's what they were trying to summon by...

By killing me...

Was this real?!

I looked at the bird and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

The bird replied, "**_We are in the plane between life and death, a kind of waiting place for the afterlife, considerering you by all means should be dead... I can bring you back to the land of the living, but only if you form a contract with me._**"

I looked up and thought about it...

On one hand, I'd lose my soul and I'm royally fucked for all eternity...

Literally damned to hell...

On the other hand... If I die now...

Mokuba who be sent back to an orphanage...

My company would fall to ruins, or worse back to making weapons...

My parent's murders would go unsolved...

I can't let that happen...

No, I won't let that happen!

I looked at the demon bird that hovered above my head and said, "Yes... I will make a deal with you... demon..."

The bird looked at me and said, "**_Once you do this there is no turning back. You shall not go to Heaven nor Hell, but only become a meal for me, there will be no nirvana awaiting you in death...Do you understand this Mr. Kaiba?"_**

I nodded and said, "Yes I understand, and frankly I don't give a damn... Just make the deal..."

The bird laughed and said, "**_Very well... Tell me, what is it that you desire most in the world?"_**

I replied, "To protect my family and friends... To punish those who've done wrong to me and them... To find the my parent's murderer..."

I took a breath in and said, "And in return... You may have my soul..."

The demon laughed and said, "_**Very well...Master... It's a deal!**_"

The bird flew down and turned into a tall man with long black hair, blood red eyes, and wearing a butler's uniform, stirring all the black feathers to the top.

He looked at me and said, "_To complete the contract you must give a name and I must place my seal on you. So Young Master, what shall my name be_?"

I replied, "I don't care... You choose..."

He nodded and said, "_Then my name shall be Sebastian Michaelis. Now for the mark... I'm sorry Young Master, but this will hurt..._"

He placed his palm over my right eye and I screamed in agony, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the room with the cultist just staring at me with wide eyes and myself in more pain than before.<p>

What the hell happened...?

"Master, are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Sebastian looking down at me...

The demon... He was real...

The demon smirked and said, "Give the order my Lord..."

One yelled, "The boy got the contract?! He didn't even do anything!"

Another hissed, "If we kill him then the demon is ours!"

Sebastian looked at me and asked, "What shall I do with them Young Lord?"

I hissed, "Kill them... Kill them all!"

He smiled showing off his sharp canines and said with a purr, "With please my Lord."

With in moment the cultist we all dead with knives and forks stabbed into their bodies.

Sebastian looked at me and said with his smooth British accent, "My goodness... We'll need to get you to a doctor post haste. It appears you can't even walk Master."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... That a good idea... My leg broke a while ago... They never set it and it healed in the wrong spot..."

He sighed and said, "The doctors will more than likely re-break it do it can be set properly... Along with the amount of atrophy and malnurishment you have, the recovery is going to be long and hard... But with my assistance you shall heal much faster."

He took out some cloth and tied it around my right eye tightly so it wasn't visible.

He smiled and said, "You mark is in your right eye, so it's best to keep it covered, don't want just anyone knowing about our deal... Once we get to the doctors we can fetch you an eye patch."

I sighed and said, "Really? This is going to get annoying... I can just image Wheeler with a bunch of pirate jokes."

Sebastian smirked and said, "Well my former master pulled his eye patch off quite nicely. In fact his old manor is not far from here, once you're more properly healed we can stay there."

I nodded and said, "Fine, just make sure my brother is coming and soon..."

I felt my head drop as my body felt even more weak than before.

He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and said, "Alright, let's get moving Young Master. Feel free to sleep... I noticed you are a bit depraved of it..."

I nodded and leaned back in his arms...

I haven't slept well in a long time...

But now that I'm free, I'll be resting easier...

But once I see Mokuba again...

I'll have no trouble sleeping, once I know he's safe...

I closed my eyes drifting into slumber when I heard Sebastian whisper, "Sleep well Young Lord. You shall need your strenght for your recovery... And to start our contract in earnest."

* * *

><p>Yes... I'm fixing some mistakes... Please Review!<p> 


	2. He's Alive

**Chapter 2: He's Alive**

**YUGI MOTOU/YAMI YUGI**

* * *

><p><span>AN: Here's something you'll need to know:

"Yugi and Yami talking to people"

"_Yugi and Yami talking __telepathically_"

"Talking over a phone"

* * *

><p>"Mokuba? Are you here?" I asked as I entered the long abandoned Kaiba Manor.<p>

Mokuba ran off from the Game Shop... Again...

He never runs far, he just head here and into Kaiba's study...

Kaiba...

He's been missing for six months now...

A lot of people presume him to be dead and that not been good on Mokuba...

Tomorrow if no news of the missing billionaire is discovered, they're going to declare him dead and take Mokuba back to the orphanage...

Grandpa and I are willing to take him in, heck most of our friends are willing to too...

But the damn social workers say he shouldn't be around people that remind him of his brother, which is everyone in this damned city...

I walked down the hall and opened the door to the study to see Mokuba curled up in a small ball in Kaiba's desk chair, his eyes pink and puffy from the tears drenching his face.

"_He looks horrible... God I wish there's something we can do..._"

Yami's ghostly form appeared next to me looking at the small child.

I nodded and replied, "_Yeah me too.._."

I looked at Mokuba and said, "Mokuba, we need to head back to the shop... Grandpa's worried and want's to make sure you're..."

"I-I'm not go-going... If I g-go... She going t-to take m-me away... I don't wa-want to go!" He cried out as he sobbed into the chair.

The tears violently streamed down his face as he cried out, "Fi-First my parents-s... Now Se-Seto... I c-can't... I can't live without him..."

I hugged him and said, "I know... Let's just calm down alright..."

He sobbed out, "He can't be gone Yu-Yugi... You know him... He wouldn't just die..."

I petted the young boy's head and said, "Yeah I know... But right now we have to think about what's best for you... Ka... Seto would want that right?"

Mokuba mournfully nodded and stood up his face still letting the bitter tears fall to the floor.

I heard Mokuba's cellphone ring and he picked it up and said with a gasping wheeze between sobs, "He-Hello..."

His eyes widen a bit and the tears stopped completely as he listen to whomever called him...

He yelled, "YOU FOUND HIM!"

Those words... Could he mean...

"WHERE?!" He screamed as he picked up a pencil and pad.

"IS HE OK?!" He asked and his face turned to a disturbing look.

He yelled to the person, "I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN! I'LL BE THERE BY TOMORROW!"

He quickly hung up the phone and I said, "Wait... did you just say... "

He smiled and with tears of joy streaming down his face as he said, "They found him Yugi... He's alive... Thank God he's alive!"

Kaiba is alive...

That's the best news I've heard in a long time...

Mokuba was baling in pure joy...

After six months of not knowing where he was or if he was alive or not, he come to find out her was alive the entire time...

I looked at Mokuba and I said, "I'll get our friends and we'll get on the first flight for England."

He yelled, "No Time! Call them and we'll take the company jet now!"

I looked at Mokuba and asked, "Did they say where he was when they found him?"

He shook his head and said, "No but they did say he's was in horrible condition and was a John Doe in the hospital for over two weeks... I hope he's okay..."

I nodded and picked up my cell and dialed Joey as I made my way to the exit. "Hey Yug! What's up?"

I replied, "You need to grab Tea, Tristen, Ryou, and Grandpa and get over to Kaiba Corp A.S.A.P."

He then asked, "Um... Why? What's going on?"

I walked out the door of the manor and said with joyful tears, "They found him Joey... Kaiba is alive... They found him alive..."

* * *

><p>"Kaiba is alive, now that was some good news, I just hate to see the bad news." Grandpa said as we walked up to the Kuroshitsuji Hospital.<p>

After a two hour flight we were now in London and on our way to see Kaiba.

They told Mokuba that he was gravely injured, but not the extent or where he's been for the last six months.

We entered the hall and the nurse said, "You must be Little Mokuba and company... Go right ahead, door on the left can't miss it."

Mokuba practicably dashed down the hall and we were close behind him.

Then all of a sudden, he just stopped in the doorway just staring in.

I turned the corner to see what he was looking at and...

"Oh dear God..."

That was the only thing to come out of my mouth as I looked at Kaiba, or who I thought was Kaiba...

I honestly couldn't tell...

He was extremely malnourished, extremely thin to the point he looked sickening and skeletal like. He was practically swimming in his hospital garb showing how thin he actually was.

He had deep scars, burns, and various other mutilations that climbed up his now small body, I was sure there was more but they were hidden by bloodied bandages telling me he wasn't entirely healed.

His leg was severely misshapen in part but a splint was trying to put it back right, but still...

By the damage he may not be able to use that leg properly anymore.

His light brown hair was wild and filled with grime, muck, and a gloppy substance that I assumed to be dried blood.

Then finally a black eye patch covered his right eye and the burn running down his cheek, making his other eye shine a sapphire glow from the filth that covered his face...

It appeared to be the only thing untouched by all the damage.

He looked nothing like the Kaiba I knew...

Yami appeared next to me and said, "_He looks like he's seen hell..." _

I nodded and said, "_Yeah... I wouldn't run it past him though..." _

Mokuba sobbed out, "Se-Seto..."

Kaiba looked at Mokuba and said in a horse and scratchy voice, "Mo-Mokuba..."

Mokuba ran up to the bed and hugged him as gently as possible to make sure he didn't hurt him further...

Kaiba wasn't known to cry but after not seeing his brother for six months...

Tears streamed down his grime ridden face...

This is an exception and everyone wouldn't blame him for doing so...

"Young Master, shall I fetch something for you and your guest to eat?" A very sophisticated and British voice asked from behind the curtain.

Kaiba replied, "Do so... I haven't had anything all day."

A man walked from around the curtain and towards us.

He was fair skinned with deep reddish brown eyes, his dark black hair was smooth and almost feather like, and with all that he wore an old style butler's uniform.

He past by us with ease and into the hallway.

We all took seats in the room and just looked at the CEO as he comforted his younger sibling.

Finally the question was asked...

To this day I'm still not sure who asked it but it needed to be answered.

"Kaiba... What happened to you?"

Mokuba looked up at him and said, "Seto where were you all this time?"

He sighed and said, "It's not something pleasant or even remotely decent, but... Six months ago I was walking the streets of London after a meeting with Funtom Toy Company and Industrial Illusions, when someone grabbed me from behind with a chloroform cover rag... Next thing I knew, I woke up in a dog create, my leg broken and a bunch of lunatics looking at me..."

Tea looked at him and said, "Human Trafficking?"

He shook his head and said, "Cultist... In which they believe torture was acceptable and encouraged..."

Mokuba whispered out in complete horror, "They to-tortured you...?!"

He nodded and said with a sad tone, "Yes... They did... They did horrible things to me while I lied in that cage... Prodding me with burning metal... Sticking knives in me and leaving them there..."

He placed his hand over his eye patch and said, "Burning out my eye socket..."

He looked down and said, "They were toying with me... About two weeks ago, they were going to kill me... Luckily, the police busted the operation and got me out... But unfortunately I was unconscious for the majority of the two weeks which is why I had someone call yesterday..."

"_Kaiba was tortured... I knew it was bad but... This... This was insane.._."

I replied, "_I know Yami, it just doesn't seem real_."

Mokuba looked at his brother and cried out, "Oh Seto... I missed you... I didn't know if you we're alive or dead..."

He petted his younger sibling's head and said, "Shh! It's alright..."

"I've returned with the food Young Master."

I turned to see the butler like man walk in with boxes of food and bottles of water.

Joey looked at him and asked, "Who's the guy in the suit?"

The man replied, "I'm simply one **_Hell_** of a butler."

Kaiba sighed and said, "Can it Sebastian."

He nodded and said, "Indeed Sir. You see I am Sebastian Michaelis, I've been hired by Master Kaiba to assit him, since I major in rehabiltation with malnurished and atrophy patients along with my other services."

Mokuba looked at Kaiba and said, "So this guy is going to help you get better?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, although I won't be able to get on a plane for a while, Sebastian has already set up a place where we'll be staying."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Actually he'll be arriving to meet you a half hour Young Master."

Kaiba sighed and said, "Alright..."

Sebastian began handing out boxes of food to each of us with the exception of himself.

Tristen looked at him and asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

He replied, "No I eat elsewhere, it's a part of my customs."

Ryou nodded and said, "Understood and thank you Mr. Michaelis."

He nodded and said, "Indeed, now I just..."

"Sebastian, what the bloody hell do want?!"

I turned to see a young boy with bluish black hair and navy blue eyes looking at me while wearing shorts and a white button up shirt.

Sebastian smiled and said, "Ah yes, Young Master I'd like you to meet Ciel Phantomhive, he will be providing our lodgings while you recover."


	3. Secrets Among the Wealthy

**Chapter 3: Secrets Among the Wealthy**

**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**

* * *

><p>"Wait?! How the heck is a kid going to house us?! He's barely old enough to tie his shoes!" The annoying blonde boy said as I stood in the doorway of the hospital room.<p>

I scoffed and him and said, "You do not know to whom you speak, boy."

They all looked at me as I said in a dignified tone, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive the 4rd and I have the ear of the queen, herself. Furthermore, I am the Queen's Guard Dog and one of the most respected figures in London, and you will treat me as such!"

In truth, there has only been one Ciel Phantomhive, but we can't let them know, I'm a centuries old demon now can I?

I still retained my titles, I just had to change the documents few decades...

Can't have my family name die out, it would be a disgrace!

The white hair boy gasped and said, "Forgive us, you Lordship! We had no idea..."

I looked at him and said, "That I am a Lord at my age? No, how could you... You see I'm the only heir to the Phantomhive line left, making me the Lord of my household."

The all looked at me with bewildered looks and Sebastian said, "What the Young Lord means to say is, that he is the only living Phantomhive... He holds the queen's ear and her trust, he owns the Phantomhive estates and is the owner of the Funtom Toy Company as well."

The brunet boy in the leather jacket then said, "So the kid is rich?"

"You idiots... He's one of the most wealthy aristocrats alive. You should be honored."

I looked at the boy who was sitting in the bed...

He was horribly injured, decrepit, sickly looking, and his voice sounded like someone tried to tear out his throat...

But then I took notice of the eye patch and how close Sabastian stood near him...

So he's found a new master...

Explains why he's called me up to house complete strangers in my home.

Well, not complete strangers, but still I've only talked to Kaiba over the phone.

Sebastian looked at me and said, "Now why don't we get introductions out of the way. May introduce my master, Seto Kaiba and his younger sibling Mokuba, then there are his acquaintances of Yugi Motou, Solomon Motou, Ryou Bakura, Tristen Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Tea Gardener, who all hail from Domino City Japan, Milord."

I looked at them invaluably as Sabastian said their names when I noticed something... Odd...

Yugi and Ryou...

By the smell of it, they have two souls...

One of their own and one around their necks in those odd charms...

I sniffed the air once more...

They certainly smell old, I'm suprise Sebastian hasn't tried to devour such a delicious smelling darkness.

Which reminds me I need to eat...

I haven't good soul in 30 years.

I looked at his new master and said, "So once you are able, you shall come to my manor until you are fit for travel, correct?"

He nodded and said, "Indeed, and I thank you for you gracious hospitality Lord Phantomhive."

I nodded and said, "I understand that your friends and brother had just only arrived but, if it at all possible... I'd like to have a word with you in private."

Mokuba looked at his brother and said, "It's alright Seto. We'll be right outside."

He nodded and his guest stood up leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Now all that remained was Sebastian, myself, and his new master Seto Kaiba.<p>

I looked at him as he sat in his bed and said, "So, you sold your soul to a demon..."

He looked up in shock and asked, "How did..."

I laughed and said, "Did I forget to tell you? Sebastian's old master... was me back in the 1800's."

He looked at me and said, "But that means you don't have a soul... That Sebastian ate it... and the 1800's?! That doesn't make sense!"

I smirked and said, "I'll answer them in order. No, another demon named Claude, ate my soul... From that result, my body lived soulless until..."

I let my eyes glow their unearthly blood red color and smiled showing my sharp teeth.

"Until he became a demon, Young Master." Sebastian said as he stepped up to me.

I nodded and said, "And that's why I'm still alive and pretending to be a grandson I never had... It gets quite tedious being a 13 year old after a decade or two."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "So that's how Sebastian knows you."

I looked at him and said, "Yes, but still you formed a contract with him, from the meeting we had over the phone you sounded very skeptical of anything unproven, so this came as quite the suprise."

He glared and said, "When your on the brink of death, your beliefs go out the window."

I looked up and said, "I remember what he said to me when we first met, 'Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.' Those were his exact words."

Kaiba looked up at him and said, "He said something similar to me, but still... It was difficult..."

He placed his hand on his patch and said, "But I chose to bind myself to him, and I stand behind that decision."

I then asked, "May I see it? The contract?"

He sighed and gently lifted up his bony fingers to lift up the patch revealing the partiality burned eye.

The eyelid gingerly opened showing the now violet iris and the full extend contract seal in place.

I could feel the power radiating from it, telling me that it was a powerful contract indeed and could not easily be broken.

I nodded and said, "This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves...and in exchange, the prey can never escape, not until the day he swallows your soul of course."

He nodded and said, "That what he told me."

Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there - in the very depths of Hell, my lord. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord." The Demon butler replied.

I looked at the door and said, "Did you sense it Sebastian? Those two boys, Yugi and Ryou I believe, they possess two souls... Ancient ones at that."

Kaiba laughed and said, "To think they were telling the truth the entire time..."

I raised a brow and Sebastian then said, "From what my master has explained to me, those objects possess ancient and dark souls, one to save the world, and one to destroy it. Until their destinies are fulfilled, they remained bound to their host. Although I do admit... The aroma of their darkness is quite... appetizing."

Kaiba glared at him and said, "You are not to eat those soul... Understood?"

Sebastian smirked and said with a purr, "But of course, that would violate the contract, and I would not want to risk my reward."

Kaiba covered his eye back up and said, "Now that is done, is there anything else I should know?"

I tilted my head and said, "Maybe later I'll tell you about the Shinigami, like Grell and the Undertaker. But for now I believe you guest may wish to return to your side."

He nodded and said, "Very well. Sebastian, let them back in."

He bowed slightly and said, "As you wish my Young Lord."

* * *

><p>He opened the doorway and the flock of humans who were acquainted with Sebastian's new master came walking in.<p>

Mokuba took his place at Kaiba's bedside, snuggling his head on his brother, and the others sat in chairs that were scattered about the room.

I looked at the group and said, "Thank you for your patients and as soon as visiting hours are through, I'll have my driver take us to Phantomhive Manor. Hopefully Bard has cooked something sweet."

Technically, I don't need to eat, but I must keep appearances in this day and age.

Sebastian looked at me and said, "So old Baldroy is still manning the kitchen?"

I nodded and said, "Quite, just like his great grandfather before him. Most of the families are still in service to mine."

It was true... Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard's great grandchildren still grace my household...

Most share the same traits as their name sakes. Baldroy the 3rd cooks with a flame thrower from time to time, but still has flashbacks to his days Iraq.

Finnegan the 2nd has troubles with maintaining the garden and he has inhuman strength from experiments done on him while he was held captive.

Mini Mey-Rin (Minnie for short) was huge klutz with a thick glasses but never misses a shot with her guns.

They might as well been reincarnations of their former lives, by how the spoke and acted.

Tea looked at me and said, "Sounds like they are very loyal to you."

I nodded and said, "Indeed, now when did the doctors say you could be released for recovery at home?"

He replied, "Once my leg is set properly and gain a few more pounds, I can leave... But I won't be walking for a long time..."

I nodded and said, "Believe it or not my great grandfather, the original Ciel Phantomhive was in the same position as you... But of course this was the 1800's and Jack the Ripper ran the streets."

Joey then said, "Whoa... That's the guy who was like the first serial killer."

"Correct, and my great grandfather was the one who caught him, he was about my age when he did so." I said in a unimpressed tone.

They all shared a gawking look and I sighed. "You have quite the family history Earl, how do you mangage it?"

I smiled and said a line that Sebastian himself would be proud of. "Quite simply, I'm just one **_Hell_** of a boy."


	4. The Phantomhive Manor

**Chapter 4: The Phantomhive Manor**

**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS**

* * *

><p>"Well Young Master, here we are." I said as the limousine pulled up into the drive of the large manor.<p>

We were still a few miles from the house but the manor was in perfect view.

It has been too long since I've last been here, but nothing has changed that much...

Besides the obvious additions of electricity and plumbing.

The Young Master looked out at the house and said, "Quite impressive... Reminds me of home a bit..."

He looked down and said, "I've been away from home for far too long..."

I smirked and said, "As soon as you are healed enough we'll make flight plans immediately Young Master."

He nodded and went back to staring at the manor.

He has made a huge amount of progress over the last two weeks with his healing.

His wounds and burns were treated with the utmost of care to the point they were barely visible.

He had gained weight to the point where he looked less boney, but still he was rather thin...

From what was told, it was unlikely he be the same weight as he originally was and he would have trouble eating meals in large portions.

His atrophy in his left leg was all but resolved but... His right leg still did not move correctly...

He was able to walk, but only with a cane in hand to help him balance off, which they said he'd be using it for the rest of his life.

The doctors were going crazy by how quickly he was recovering, they didn't quite understand it...

But how could they? I was healing my Master in secret so he could leave that dreded hospital as soon as possible, just as my Master commanded.

Today he was coming the manor for the first time, and I made sure he did so in style.

The Young Master wore white button up shirt with a black vest, a light blue jacket with a bowtie to match, a set of black trousers, and dress shoes, that reminded me of what Ciel used to wear, but with a more modren twist.

Of course he also wore the black eye patch to cover the contract from wandering eyes...

From the photos I've seen of my Young Master his appearce was quite different from six months ago, exculing the injuries.

His skin was pale like most in Brittan, but he hailed from Japan where the sun constanly shines, his time in darkness must have lighten his skin.

His light brown hair seemed darker and more plain, it has lost all life to it, once the muck and blood was washed away from his hair.

It has also grown in lenght making it near a lenght of my own.

When they asked to cut aparts of his hair out that clumped up, he asked to try and keep as much lenght as possible, resulting in the layer hair cut he had now (With some minor ajustment from my self of course. If I couldn't cut hair, what kind of butler would I be?).

He voice was still very scatchy from lack of use, but was getting more smooth with each passing day.

The only thing that remained unchanged was his left eye which still is a shining pool of blue that stared into your very soul (If I had one... But that does make me a bit hungry...).

The vehicle stopped and we were now at the doors of the manor.

I quickly got out of the car and opened the door for my Master.

He set his walking stick out of the door and carefully stepped out of the car.

We walked up to the doorway with the steady click of the cane and a bit of a limp as he walked.

I opened the doors and he walked in gazing at the refinery of the manor.

"You weren't kidding on how fancy this place was Sebastian..."

I looked at him and said, "You wound me my Lord, I have already told you, I will not lie to you."

He slowly walked around gazing at the decorations and aniques that graced the walls when he came to a stop.

He looked at the painting of Ciel from the old days and said, "Ciel..."

"He looks almost idenical to him, supose that family line for you..."

I looked and saw what looked like a mirror image of Mey-Rin, only with her hair being a light blondish brown and a bit more flat and laid back.

I smiled and said, "Ah yes, my apologies. You see... I represent my Master, Lord Seto Kaiba, I believe we were expected."

She smiled and said, "Oh yes, although we weren't expecting you for another 2 hours along with another guest... My name is Minnie, and I'll direct you to the garden, we were about to serve lunch and tea."

I nodded and said, "Very good. I'll show my Master to the garden and assit your staff in the kitchen."

She nodded and said, "The Earl informed us of that and thank you Mr. ...?"

"Sebastian. I am Sebastian Michaelis, head bulter to the Kaiba Estates..."

My Master rolled his eye and said, "Just take me to the garden, my leg is getting sore."

I bowed slightly and said, "Yes my Lord."

We walked down the hall and made our way outside to see Ciel and My Master's guest sitting at the table talking amoung themselves.

I bowed slightly and said, "Pardon the intrustion, but I believe that you have another guest Lord Phantomhive."

Mokuba looked at my Master and said, "Seto! You're here!"

He smiled and said, "Yeah... They released me this morning..."

Joseph looked at him and said, "What's with the clothes and the stick?"

I replied, "The clothes are less restrictive on my Master's body so he can move more easily, as for why he has a cane it to support his weight on his bad leg so he may walk properly."

Ciel looked at him and said, "Well Mr. Kaiba, take a seat and let us disscuss a few things."

He nodded and made his way to a seat between Ciel and Mokuba and right across from Yugi and Ryou.

I bowed slightly and said, "I shall retreat to the kitchen and return with today's meal."

* * *

><p>"Oi! How the bloody blazes are we going to serve this?!" Bard the 3rd asked as I entered the kitchen to see a burnt side of beef.<p>

He also looked like the Bard I knew, but he had black hair and bright green eyes.

I sighed and said, "Not to worry, I can handled this as long as you have fish in stock."

He nodded and said, "Uh yeah... We got some back there in the pantry."

I nodded and said, "Very good, now if you could grab some rice, fresh vegitables, bean paste, and sugar, we may save this lunch yet."

He did as I asked and I got to work on making the meal to a Japanese standard.

I took up a knive and as quickly as possible I cleaned, diced, and and prepared the highest quality ingredients into a meal presentable of a king.

After 15 minutes it was done, a tradisinonal Japanese Shokuji Sushi meal, with rice balls and green tea.

I walked out with the tray and placed a plate infront of everyone gaining gawks on how I did this in 15 minutes.

I smiled and said, "Please enjoy the meal and I'll begin pouring the tea."

My Master glared at me and I let loose a smirk.

Yugi looked at me and asked, "Is Kaiba mad at you about something, Sebastian?"

I picked up the tea pot and said, "Well, my Master preferes coffee with his meals, but due to his doctor's instructions I can not give it to him without endagering his health."

Tristen laughed and said, "Kaiba without coffee?! We're all doomed..."

My Young Master hissed out, "Shut up and eat you food."

Everyone began eating their food in great enjoyment, although to my disapointment my Master only ate half of what was on his plate.

He sighed and said, "Well, now that that's all done, what has..."

Solomon looked at him and said, "Kaiba, are you sure you don't want to eat more?"

He replied, "It's all I can hold on my stomach at the moment... Now what has beening going on in the days since I been gone?"

Mokuba sighed and said, "The Big Five tried to take over Kaiba Corp again."

He sighed and said, "Who stopped them this time?"

Ciel smirked and said, "Just as you are a share owner in Funtom Toys and Industrial Illusions, Pegasus and I are share owners in yours. In fact, beside yourself, we own the most stock in Kaiba Corp."

My Master sat back and said, "Pegasus help saved my company? There must have been an alterave motive."

"You're quite right Kaiba Boy!"

I turned around to see a man with long silvery white hair that covered his eye, and a bright red suit walk up to the table.

My Lord snarled at him, as if the man was Grell...

Although by how the man talked I wouldn't be suprised if it was him.

Master hissed out, "What are you doing here Pegasus?"

He sighed and said, "You aren't the only friend of the Earl's, Kaiba Boy. I was invited here around two months ago and here you are to my suprise after nearly seven months since I saw you. I heard they found you, but no location was revealed to where you were."

He looked over my Master and said, "Although you were in better shape when I saw you last Kaiba Boy. They really did a number on you."

Tea looked at him and said, "He was much worse than this two weeks ago, and before that he was in a two week coma with no one knowing who he was."

Pegasus looked at him and said, "Well... I'm sorry to hear that..."

I stepped up and said, "Young Master, seeing as you are finished with your meal, shall I escort you to the parlor?"

My Master nodded and said, "Immedialty Sebastian."

I bowed slightly and said, "Yes my Young Master."

My Master picked up his cane and stood up when Pegasus asked, "Since when do you have a butler?"

He replied, "When I hired him to assit me you twit, now if you'll excuse me."

My Master and I walked into the manor and I asked, "Does he always act like this?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, annoying, self absorbed, overzelous, and doesn't know when to shut up."

I sighed and said, "Reminds me of Grell..."

Master looked at me and said, "The annoying Shinigami that has a fedish for you? He reminds you of him?"

I nodded and my Young Master gave a smirk.

"Well, we'll have to set them in each other's paths and maybe they'll forget about us completely."

I replied, "Or gang up on us both."

He gulped and said, "Forget I said it."

"Already done Sir."

I opened the door to the parlor and showed my Master in.

My Young Master gazed through the shelfs of books until he picked out an old journal.

He held the small black leather book and asked, "What's this?"

"That is my old case journal."

I turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway with a smirk.

He then said, "From Azzurro Vanel to Jack the Ripper himself or should I say herself."

My Young Master raised an eyebrow and asked, "Jack the Ripper was a woman?"

I nodded and said, "Well techincally a woman and a Shinigami, but the woman for the most part."

He looked at the journal and asked, "May I read it? I understand the sensitivty of..."

Ciel turned around and said, "Do as you wish, just if you wish to share the details leave the details about You-Know-What out of it."

He nodded and sat down in a chair with the book and began reading the cases from the 1800's.

I smiled and said, "I'll just leave you to it Young Master, just ring the bell if you require anything."

I believe he heard me, but he might have been taken into his book a bit too much.

Oh, well...

I closed the doors behind me leaving my Master to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

* * *

><p>(AN: The Big Five aren't trapped in Virtual Reality in this story, but Kaiba still did fire them.)


	5. Rats Among Men

**Chapter 5: Rats Among Men**

* * *

><p>(<em>AN: Alright for this chapter I'm doing multiple P.O.V.s so you the reader can get a better view of the story. Tell me in the comments which way you like better. Thank you.)_

* * *

><p><em><span>SETO KAIBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Okay, it's... um... Who's turn is it again?" Wheeler asked as he stepped away from the bilard's table.

Ciel had talked us all into playing the game, but only Wheeler, Yugi, Pegasas, Ryou, and myself took him up on his offer, everyone else sat down and watched, with the exception of Sebastian of course.

Tea sighed and said, "It's Ryou's turn."

Ryou gingerly stepped up to the table and made a shot landing the cue ball into the pocket.

By Ciel's rules, that eliminates you from the game, which is why Pegasus and Wheeler are no longer playing.

Tristen looked at Ciel and said, "He only made three moves in the entire game and he's winning... Why doesn't go every turn?"

Sebastian replied, "He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel smirked and said, "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss. So I believe it's your turn Lord Kaiba."

Although I am not Lord what so ever he insist on calling me that.

I carefully guided my self to the the bilard's table and lined up my shot...

Honestly I could care less about this game, but since I can't find my duel monsters cards...

Note to Self: Have Sebastian find my cards, I want them back. I shot the cue ball knocking off the blue ball but unfortunatly the cue ball also fell in the corner pocket.

Only Yugi and Ciel remained in the game.

Yugi was careful with his shot and set one of the four remaining balls into the pocket.

I looked at him and asked in a amused tone, "What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

He replied. "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?"

Mr. Motou looked at him and asked in suprise, "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?"

The Earl smiled and said, while lining up his shoot, "Naturally."

Yugi looked at him and said, "Careful, or your greed will undo you."

Ciel smiled and hit the cue ball knocking in the remaining ball with the black 8 ball going in last.

He looked at their shocked faces and asked, "Am I undone?"

I felt the urge to burst out laughing from the looks on their faces.

If they only knew, that Ciel could basicly see where it would go before they even though about their shot...

One of his demonic benefits I suppose.

We stood no chance.

He smiled and said, "Well with that done, I have some business in town to attend to and I mustn't dally any longer."

He made his way to the door, when Sebastian leaned down toward me and asked in a hushed, "Is there anything you wish for me to get while in town?"

I replied quietly, "Find my duel monster cards and my locket. I need those two things back."

He nodded and said, "Yes my Young Lord. I'll see you once we return and I shall have the items."

I nodded as the two demons left the room.

Pegasus looked at the table and said, "I knew the Earl liked games but that was ridiculous! He beat all of us in one move."

I replied, "I suppose it's his family legacy."

I held up the journal and said, "Ciel was letting me read through his ancestor's journal. Earl Ciel Phantomhive the 1st and from what was written, he was a king of games himself, only his games were a bit more drastic than most."

Mokuba looked at me and asked, "What kind of games?"

I replied, "More or less mysteries that plagued London in the 1800's. He called each case he had to solve, a game being played by himself."

Tristen nodded and said, "Like Jack the Ripper?"

I nodded and said, "Well yeah, it's actually right here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 9th, 1831<strong>_

_The game was coming to a close._

_ I finally cornered the monster known as Jack the Ripper who had been cutting up prostitutes in the streets at night tearing out their insides._

_ I discovered who the Ripper was planning on killing next, so I staked out the house..._

_ Unfortunately I didn't know they were already inside the house, murdering the woman as I sat there._

_ When I heard the scream I barged right in and stared at the bloody mangled corpse... _

_But then I saw who the Ripper really was... _

_Jack the Ripper was none other than... Angelina Burnett... _

_Madam Red... _

_My Aunt An... _

_My Aunt who has always kept an eye out for me, was the most deranged serial killer on the streets... _

_Once she saw me looking at her as she had blood stained hands, she began crying in hysterics... _

_Instead of my intended Checkmate in which I brought her to Scotland Yard where she could be reformed... _

_She forfeited the game... _

_S__he tipped over her King... _

_She slid the dagger through her heart..._

_ It's days like this, that make me ask if the game is worth playing anymore..._

_ But then I think back to my parents and their unsolved murder... _

_I will not let them die in vain! _

_I'll play the accursed game until finally all the pieces are in place and I can finally say, 'Checkmate.'_

* * *

><p>Most of that was true...<p>

But I left out a huge amount and changed a bit as well.

Wheeler looked at the book and said, "Damn... That kid had a lot on his plate, at what 13?"

Ryou nodded and said, "What really interested me was the fact that Jack the Ripper was actually a woman!"

Pegasus nodded and said, "To say the least the Phantomhive line has some very interesting history and myths. One I read about was that the original Ciel Phantomhive sold his soul to get his vengeance."

I laughed and asked with my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Where did you read that crap in? A storybook or a fairy tail?"

Oh if they only knew, how right he was...

Then I smelt something...

Something odd...

I then asked, "Do you smell that?"

Tea yawned and asked, "What's...happening?"

Then everyone began to fall to the floor asleep.

Dammit... It's sleeping gas...

I leaned back in my chair feeling the drowsiness as figures entered the room.

"Well, well, we found our tickets back in boys." The man in front said, as my world fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><span><em>CIEL PHANTOMHIVE'S P.O.V.<em>

"So he wanted a necklace and some cards?" I asked as we approached my home once more.

Sebastian nodded and said, "Apparently the cards were a gift from his original father before he was killed and the locket holds a photo of his younger brother from their days at the orphanage."

I stopped and smell the air for a moment...

A foul unnatural scent filled the air.

I listen to the sounds all around me, narrowing in on the human heart beat.

There are less bodies in the house...

This can't be good.

We quickly maneuvered ourselves into the house to see all the servants were knocked out and my guest were gone.

Sebastian shook his head and said, "Sleeping gas... It should dissipate with the hour."

I nodded and said, "Yes, but it seems my guest and your Master are missing."

He sighed and said, "This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now..."

I nodded and said, "Pity, you made pie did you not?"

He smiled and said, "Of course, a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. Unfortunately it won't be eaten until later."

* * *

><p><em><span>YUGI MOTOU'S P.O.V.<span>_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Here's something you'll need to know:

"Yugi and Yami talking to people"

"_Yugi and Yami talking telepathically_"

* * *

><p>I woke up to find my hand were tied behind my back and my ankles were shackled together.<p>

I looked around to see everyone in the same bindings.

"Good, they're all up now."

I looked up and saw the Big Five standing above us, pistols in hand.

Crump looked at Kaiba and said, "Well Mr. Kaiba are you going to tell us where your stock statements are at or not?"

Kaiba hissed out with his bloodied lip, "Why should I? So far all you've done is piss me off and bloodied my lip. Besides, I'm never letting my company make weapons ever again you psychopaths!"

Crump kicked Kaiba in the stomach causing him to spit up blood.

Mokuba yelled, "Stop it! He's hurt enough! Don't! Please..."

Crump laughed and said, "You Kaiba, try to ask so noble, so kind hearted. You make a theme park for orphans, you set up charity events, and help the helpless... But really all you do is you line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

Kaiba spat out some blood and said, "You five don't know a thing about me and as for my statements, they are under lock and key of someone I trust. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you five especially after what you did to us in the virtual hell hole."

"_Wait? Does he mean Sebastian?_" Yami asked.

I replied, "_They don't know about him so it might play to our __advantage_."

Crump hissed out, "You bratty teenager, don't under estimate us. Our men are already waiting at The Phantomhive estate. Where is the stock statements? Spit it out soon or your partner and his underlings will start dying one by one."

Kaiba tilted his head and smirked like he knew something we didn't.

He then said, "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch, because they'll never find them useless they do."

Crump sent another kick to Kaiba's face and picked up his cell phone. He yelled, "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

Pegasus looked at Kaiba and said, "You have a plan?"

He shook his head and said, "No, more like a guarantee..."

* * *

><p><em><span>CIEL PHANTOMHIVE'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the Master and his guest have been taken?" Sebastian asked as we looked at the mess the intruders made.

I looked at him and said, "Well they're might be a note around here some..."

A bullet whizzed by missing me by an inch.

He replied, "Or we could ask the sniper in the tree?"

We quickly went out the window and jumped into the tree taking the man by surprise.

I picked up his cell phone, put it on speaker phone and heard, "_Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over Crump_." Kaiba voice said.

Then heard a groan and Mokuba screaming out.

The man yelled, "_Just shut your mouth, you damn brat! You have no power here Kaiba_."

Then he directed toward us, "_You listen to me! If you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!_"

Sebastian then said, "Hello."

The man asked, "_Who's this_?"

I replied, "I represent the Phantomhive estate considering I am the Earl and it was my house you broke into. And the other fellow is the representative of the Kaiba household."

Then Sebastian said, "I was wondering if my master might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"

"_Tsumara-nai_." Kaiba spat out.

Sebastian smiled in amusement.

Apparently they came up with a code as well.

"Very good, Young Master. We will come to get you and your guest momentarily."

I hung up the phone and looked at the sniper.

Sebastian smirked and said, "Thank you for the use of your cellular phone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. We're not exactly what you would call a patient men. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you? It is a long fall from the top of this tree?"

The sniper replied in a panic, "Ah, my employers' go by the Big Five. They has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. I just work for them!"

I smiled and said, "But of course, we understand. I'm very sorry to have to do this but I'm a bit hungry."

I swiftly pressed my lips on his own and sucked out the sweet chocolate tasting soul.

Sebastian smirked and said, "Now Ciel, you've gone an spoiled your apatite."

I smirked, letting the soulless husk fall to the ground and said, "Well, I suppose I couldn't help my self..."

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and said, "Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If we don't move quickly, I shall never have dinner ready in time."

* * *

><p><em><span>SEBASTIAN<span>__ MICHAELIS'S P.O.V._

"My arm! He shattered the bone!" A man yelled.

"You arm, my leg! The freaky little boy did it to me!" Another man yelled.

I sighed and said," Pardon us, but we are in a bit of a hurry."

We entered the main dinning hall to see gunners everywhere and they were firing at us.

I pulled out my knives and forks and began tossing them at the men, while Ciel climbed up the rafters and began fighting them one on one.

A man yelled, "Who the hell are these guys?!"

I smiled and said, "Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... Then what kind of butler would I be?"

Then the room grew still with the stacks of corpses.

I sighed and said, "Oh dear... That took longer than I thought."

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI MOTOU'S P.O.V.<em>

The rest of the Big Five left awhile ago leaving Crump in the room by himself.

I heard the eerie sound of footsteps and Crump held up his gun.

The doors opened to reveal Sebastian and Ciel.

"_How did they make it though the gun squads...? Crump sent out nearly a dozen_."

"_I'll ask them later Yami_."

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "I have come to retrieve my master and his acquaintances."

Crump lowered his gun slightly and said, "Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant with an army and instead I got a butler and a child. Who are you two anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler and kid."

Sebastian flashed a smile and said, "No, sir. You see, I am simply one **_hell_** of a butler... I promise."

There's that phase again...

Something is off about it...

Like he's hinting at something.

Then Ciel said, "And I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive the 5th, you trespassed into my home, remember?"

Crump held up Kaiba by the roots of his hair and said, "Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you two. Not yet..."

He looked at them and said, "But you better have what I asked for!"

Sebastian nodded and pulled out a flash drive. "Yes I do. It's right here."

Then the unspeakable happened...

A bullet whizzed through the side of Sebastian's head and more came pouring into him.

Behind the painting on the wall was the rest of the Big Five laughing menacingly...

I heard Mokuba cry out in terror...

They killed Sebastian...

Does that mean...

"_Are we going to die, Yami_?"

Yami replied, "_I'm not sure Yugi._.."

Crump laughed and said, "Oh sorry, butler boy. I really am, but this round is mine! There's no way I was going up against Seto Kaiba, without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right, and everyone else goes the same."

He peeled off Kaiba's eye patch showing the burn near his eye...

Wait? Near?

I though he said it burned his eye, why is it nowhere near it then?

Crump smirked, "I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition. Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer."

Kaiba hissed out, "All right, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead Sebastian, you're freaking out Mokuba..."

Okay Kaiba is finally losing it when...

"Not long."

Sebastian's body began to move...

What the hell?!

Joey yelled out, "But how?! How are you...! You just...!"

Sebastian stood up and said, "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be... They can shoot so many more bullets now."

He coughed into his hand and a held up a bunch of bloody bullets.

How the hell...?!

How is he alive?!

Ciel grabbed them and said, "Perhaps you'd like these back."

Crump looked at the other members and yelled, "What are you doing?! Kill them!"

They aimed their guns only to have Ciel throw the bullets causing them all to fall to the ground with bullets in their hands and legs.

They were injured but still alive.

Ciel too?!

What did we walk into?!

Sebastian held up his tailcoat and said, "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."

Kaiba hissed, "You could have avoided that, idiot."

Kaiba knew he could do that?!

What the hell is going on?!

Sebastian smiled and said, "Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you, they apparently reopen the stitches in your arm by the blood mark."

He walked closer to Kaiba and Crump yelled, "No, stay back!"

Sebastian got closer and said, "You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate."

Kaiba hissed, "Shut up Sebastian and get us the hell out of here."

Crump yelled, "I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!"

Kaiba sighed and said, "Can we move this along? His breath smells awful."

His breath?!

He has a gun up to your head and your concerned about his breath!

What makes him so confidant he won't die?!

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you."

Kaiba then asked, "Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?"

Contract? What kind of...

He replied, "No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, Lord."

Finally Crump asked, "What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!"

Sebastian tilted his head and pointed at his eye as he said, "Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words."

Kaiba tilted his head up and and his right eye lid open wide...

But his eye was not a pasty grey that told me he couldn't see, nor the same blue color of his other eye...

His eye was literally purple with a drawing inside of it that was barely visble.

Kaiba yelled, "This is an order. Save me now!"

The lines in his eye glowed revealing what it was...

A pentagram...

The devil's star...

Don't tell me...

He didn't...

Did he really?!

I heard the gun go off, but Kaiba was still alive and looked right a Crump and the others.

Crump whispered, "What the... But that's impossible...!"

Sebastian held up a bullet and asked, "Are you looking for this? Here then, let me give it back to you."

He slipped it into Crump's pocket and Crump's arm flipped backwards

. Ciel sighed and said, "I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian."

Sebastian picked up Kaiba and placed him in the arm chair as Ciel unbound us.

Crump looked at Sebastian and said, "No, wait, come back! Work for us! Be our bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does. All right then, twenty times! You can have all the rights and loyalties you want, too!"

Sebastian set the rest of the leather bindings in the floor and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Crump, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things."

He looked at the Big Five and said, "You see..."

His eyes shifted from their rusty brown to a blood red with slits down the middle.

His voice seemed more darker as he said, "I am simply one **_hell_** of a butler."

Oh no...

He did it...

He really did it...

"_Yugi... What's wrong?_" Yami asked me.

I didn't reply...

I only stared in horror as Crump backed away and the black feathers fell from the ceiling.

I felt Yami take over and by the looks of it so did Yami Bakura.

Yami yelled out, "This is dark magic... But not that of the shadows..."

Pegasus yelled out, "What's going on?!"

Sebastian held up his gloved hand and said, "As long as my Master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this..."

He pulled off his glove held up his hand showing the same mark as the one in Kaiba eye and his black claws.

"All of these things keep me bound to Lord Kaiba. Until the day I swallow his soul."

Tristen yelled out, "Swallow his soul?! What the hell is he..."

Ciel eyes changed too like Sebastian's and he said, "Unfortunately for you, this game is over and you're all receiving a fate worse than damnation."

I watched the shadows weave around until they were gone...

Nothing left of the Big Five but the blood stains on the floor.

Yami Bakura looked at Kaiba and said, "You done a lot of stupid things in your life Kaiba but this... This is insane! Do know the consequences of what you've done?!"

Kaiba hissed out, "Of course I do and frankly I don't give a damn."

I took over and said, "You know?! Kaiba what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I would get to live!"

Joey looked at him and asked, "What the hell did he do?!"

Kaiba sat back and said, "To put it simply, Sebastian is a demon which I have made a deal with on the brink of death... When I die he get my soul... Simple as that."


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

**SETO KAIBA**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but did you just say you sold your soul to a demon?!" Wheeler yelled out in shock.<p>

Everyone was just staring at me or Sebastian or both of us...

Mokuba was stuck in a state of shock, completely unresponsive to what anyone was saying or doing...

This is why I didn't want them to find out...

This very reason.

I looked at Wheeler and said in a pissed off tone, "Are you deaf? Because if you aren't, I don't feel like repeating myself."

Sebastian sighed and said, "Young Master try to be slightly considerate with them, they don't understand the circumstances quite yet."

One of the benefits of our deal was I could clearly see who was in control of either Ryou and Yugi, which Yami Bakura was in control for the moment.

Yami Bakura glared at Sebastian and said, "There's nothing to understand Demon. He sold his soul to you, he is damned to Hell for all eternity!"

I replied, "That's where you're wrong Bakura..."

He looked at me and said with a hiss, "And I suppose you just an expert on demons now aren't you?"

I glared at him and said, "No, I'm not, but I know the terms of the contract which I am bound to."

Tea then asked still a bit horrified,"Wh-What do you mean...?"

I looked at her and said, "By forming the contract with Sebastian, I shall not go to heaven nor hell... My soul is Sebastian's to take when the time comes..."

Yugi looked at me and said, "Why the hell did you do it Kaiba?! I mean, this is bad! Really bad!"

I looked down and said, "To answer your question, I have to ask one of my own..."

I glared at them and asked coldly, "Do any of you know what it feels like to be dying?"

They stood still and silent, unsure what to do.

Ciel raised his hand up and said, "Yes, I do."

I replied, "I know you do, but I talking about everyone else. Have any of you been on the brink of death before?"

They remained silent.

I sighed and said, "When I was taken captive by that cult... They didn't just torture me... They tried to sacrifice me..."

I pulled down my collar a bit and showed them the scar in the dead center of my chest.

Their eyes widen as I said, "A knife though the heart... No one survives that... No one... In truth... I should be dead right now..."

I sat back and said, "I was in the worlds between life and death when he made an offer... I debated the cost and gains and I came to a decision, based on a single question... Did I want to live or die? I made my choice... I chose to live at the cost of my soul..."

Sebastian slipped his glove back on and said, "My Master was on death's door and I offered him another chance at live... He told me he had too many things he needed to do... Too many people depending on him... From what I understand, my Master accepted the contract for those people and things. One of the more selfless contracts I have encountered over the millennia."

Yugi looked at me and asked, "What exactly did you ask for besides the saving your life part?"

I looked at Sebastian and he said, "If you wish to tell them Master, I will not object but they must know that what is spoken between us, must stay between us. So it will not compromise the contract or the lives of us all."

I nodded and said, "You heard him, what I'm about to tell you stays between us."

They all gave an uneasy nodded as I sat back in the chair. "The first thing I asked for was for him to protect my family and friends, treat their lives like my own... He will protect them with his life."

Apparently this shocked them...

They didn't know I had worries about them and why should they?

I can keep thoughts to my self...

Mokuba looked up and said in a unsure tone, "Seto... You did that for us...? You gave up your soul for our safety...?"

I gave a soft nod and said, "That is one of the reasons... But it's not the only one... The other reasons... Are one's I'm not quite proud of, but they needed to be done..."

I then said, "The second task I gave Sebastian was to punish those who've done wrong to me and the previously stated friends and family..."

Pegasus's eyes widen and I said, "Relax Pegasus... You may be annoying, but you've never made it on my hit list. My list is reserved for those who have truly caused harm unto me and those who I care for."

Wheeler looked at me and asked, "Like who?"

I hissed out, "Gozabouro... According to Sebastian, the bastard is still alive, and he's at the top of my list."

Tristen yelled, "But how?! The island... and the machine... It blew up!"

I replied, "I don't know how... But he is alive out there..."

Solomon looked at me and asked, "And the third?"

The very one I was avoiding...

I sighed and said, "Not many of you know, why me and Mokuba were in that orphanage to begin with do you?"

They all remained silent, until Mokuba put the pieces together.

"Seto... Are you serious?"

I nodded and said, "I been searching for years to find who did it. Now that Sebastian is my service I will finally find him... Find the bastard that murdered our parents..."

They eye widen even more.

"You parents were..."

Mokuba nodded and said, "We were little when it happened... They were walking us to the car when... he showed up... I can't remember his face, but his eyes... His eyes were blood red with dark circles... He grabbed our Mom and tried to run off with her when Dad jumped in... That's when he pulled out the gun..."

Mokuba began his dead stare again with bits of tears.

"He killed our Father and kidnapped our mother... Leaving us alone, trying to wake up our already dead parent... 2 days later, our Mother's body was discovered... She was violated and stabbed to death..."

Tea began crying softly and said, "H-How can anyone be so cruel?!"

I replied, "I've been asking that same question for years... And I intend on finding out..."

I clinched my fist and said, "I will find the bastard, make him confess to his sins... Then I'll give him a fate worse than Hell."

Yugi looked at me and asked, "And what's that? Ciel said something similar before the Big Five disappeared."

Ciel laughed and said, "They didn't disappear, Sebastian and I just placed their bodies in the side room from once they were hiding."

I looked over and sure enough, their bodies lied in the little room, almost like they were sleeping.

Yami Bakura looked at the bodies and said, "Their souls... They're gone...!"

Ciel smirked and said, "Their souls were plenty dark... Quite delicious to the taste."

Wheeler looked at Ciel and said, "The kid is one too?!"

Ciel laughed and said, "I wasn't born one like Sebastian, I was made... The truth is there has been only one Ciel Phantomhive in all history and I am him."

Sebastian nodded and said, "He was one of my former Masters, until his soul was eaten by another demon, making our contract null in void and turning him into a demon."

Tristen then asked, "But what the hell are they talking about when they said a soul taste..."

I replied, "I don't think you need to finish that sentence... They are demons... Demons eat souls..."

Sebastian nodded and said, "The more dark and twisted the soul, the more excellent the taste... But then there are the souls bound contracts... Those souls are the sweetest... Like rich chocolate flavor..."

I glared at him and said, "Your scaring them again..."

Sebastian bowed politely and said, "Forgive my manors... That was inappropriate of me."

Pegasus looked at me and said, "So when your contract is up..."

I nodded and said, "Yes... Sebastian will devour my soul, and I have come to terms with it."

I tried to stand up only wobble back down into my chair in pain.

I hissed, "Dammit... My leg... I can't stand..."

Sebastian sighed and said, "And it appears they broke your walking stick as well... You won't be able to walk out of here without assistance."

I glared at him and said, "No... You aren't doing that again..."

He picked up my eye patch and said, "But Sir you were fine with it the last two times."

I replied as I tied it on my face, "The first time I could barely move, and the second time I was tied up like a mummy! There's no way you're carrying me again!"

Wheeler snickered and said, "Seriously Kaiba, it's not that bad..."

I hissed out, "Shut it Wheeler."

I looked at the demon and said, "Just find me a crutch or something."

He sighed and said, "As you wish Master."

In a flash he was gone and Ciel was laughing.

He smirked and said, "Funny how things still stay the same even after all these years."

The group had different faces on them about what was going on.

Yugi, Wheeler, Bakura, and Mokuba seemed to accepted it a bit more than the others, while Tea, Tristen, Pegasus, and Solomon, seemed very skeptical of the demons and my deal.

Ciel looked at them and said, "You know... We aren't evil... Just like the soul within the puzzle. Though we are beings of darkness, it doesn't mean we are evil in nature, so please keep that in mind."

"I found a suitable crutch my Lord." Sebastian said as he re-entered the room with a set of metal crutches.

He handed them to me and I finally stood up again.

I looked at them and said, "Come on... I want to leave this hell hole behind as soon as possible."

Wheeler nodded and said, "For once, I agree with you on that Kaiba."


End file.
